Dumb Ways to Die (Application)
The Dumb Ways to Die app (Shortened as Dumb Ways) is the app based on Dumb Ways to Die. Description The lives of those DWTD characters are now in your hands! Characters with minigames These are characters featured in this app. *Smokey *Mr. Poker *Skelly *Toasty, Elecy *Hikouki *Blue Peanut *Psycho Killer (And an Unseen Character?) *Mr. Eyeballs (Loading screen) and now in game *Snake-eyes *Mr. Kidney (Live bar) *Mr. Potato *Orange Peanut (Well, the red button) *Amoosing *B *Mr. Rocker *Jason *Mr. Balloons Animals *Bear *Piranhas *Rattlesnake *Wasps *Moose Meddy, Mr. Bag and Spinny did not make other appearances; they are only unlockable characters. What you have to do This is the basic info on the minigames. For the cheat codes about the order of unlocking characters, go here. Set Fire To Your Hair Tap the screen as fast as you can to extinguish Smokey's fire head. If you win, he is happy and doesn't have hair. If you lose, he bursts in flames. Poke a stick at a grizzly bear On August 1st, 2013, he was one of the 3 new mini-games. You have to duck by tapping the screen at the right time, when the bear head is at the middle of the bar. Tapping it too early, too late, or not tapping it at all will result in Mr.Poker with his head bitten off by the Bear. Winning will make the bear cough up candy. Use your Private Parts as Piranha bait Tap the fish before they eat his bottom half. ---- Get your Toast out with a Fork Carefully and slowly take the toast out by moving your finger up the screen. Winning will make Toasty successfully do it. Losing will make him into a skeleton, like the video. If you don't get the toast out at all, it's an automatic loss. Do your Own Electrical Work Your must connect the wires. Teach Yourself how to Fly dying.]] Blow or scream into the mic to make the plane go up. If your device doesn't have a mic, you may disable the game with the Settings. Eat a Two Week Old Unrefridgerated Pie Wipe the screen with your hand to clean the puke. In September 2013, the mini-game was modified to be easier due to some complaints. ---- Invite a Psycho Killer inside There are three doors, two with psycho killers and one with an innocent Panda Cub. You must tap the door that has the panda. The psycho killers and the panda pop up for a second and then vanish, so choose carefully. Not choosing any door will make you lose as well. Take your Helmet off in Outer Space Drag he helmet back,also apeasrs in the loading screen. ---- Keep a rattlesnake as a pet Carefully trace the black dotted lines in mustard by moving your finger to the squiggly shape. If you have any dotted lines left that haven't been traced, trace them as fast as you can. Eat a tube of superglue Tilt the device to make sure he doesn't fall. If he falls forward or backwards, you lose. If he stays balanced by the time runs out, he will wink. I wonder what's this red button do? Don't press the red button. This game is a game that you win by not doing anything. Winning will make a rainbow and losing will make the same explosion. This is the only mini-game that doesn't actually show the character. This game was newly added on August 1st 2 ---- Dress up like a moose during hunting season will open his eyes and fell in love with a Moose.]] Stop the blood by holding a finger over every hole and leaving it there until time runs out. As soon as a new hole pops up, place a finger on it. If you win, a real Moose will show up and "love" the character. This game was newly added on August 1st 2013 and modified in September 2013. It used to be 3 to 5 holes, now it's 2 to 5 holes. Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason Tap the Wasps to make them go away. There can be as little as 4 and as many as 6. Stand on the edge of a train station platform Drag the 3 characters by moving your finger on the screen toward you. If any of them fall of the platform, you lose. Drive around the boom gates at level crossing Spell "PATIENCE" by tapping the missing letters in the correct order. If you press a wrong letter, it will make a noise indicating that you've pressed the wrong letter. Spelling "PATIENCE" before time runs out will make Jason be patient around the train. Otherwise, if you do it wrong, he'll drive around the boom gates and get hit. Run across the tracks between platforms Mind the gap connect the gap. Does not featured as minigame yet Those parts does not featured as minigame yet but characters are available at Unlockable. Eat medicine that's out of date ---- Scratch a Drug Dealer's brand new ride Use a Clothes Dryer as a Hiding Place ---- Sell both your kidneys on the internet No known mini-game for this character, but the character is in the lives bar and he tells you how many points to score for a new character. Credits * METRO ** General Manager, Corporate relations : Leah Waymark ** Marketing Manager : Chloe Alsop * McCANN ** Executive Creative Director : John Mescall ** Creative Director : Pat Baron ** Group Account Director : Adrian Mills ** Account Director : Alec Hussain ** Producer : Pauline McMillan ** Dumb Ways to Die song : John Mescall, Ollie McGill ** Animation and character design : Julian Frost * Barrel of Donkeys ** Game design, programming, artwork and audio : Sam Baird and Julian Frost * Monetization : Evolution Management Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die